Merry Christmas
by LR Lover RX
Summary: Len and Mikuo had a fight. They are ignoring each other since it happened.  Will they be friends again before Christmas? Sorry this is late1 D:


**Hope you had a merry Christmas! :D This is my Christmas story that I was going to post earlier but I was forced to stay away from my computer. Cause: Parents. D: I'm really sorry posted this so late! _ **

**But here it is, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: 0_o I really don't like doing these things….. All it does is rub it in HOW I DON'T OWN VOCALIOD *cries harder* D;**

**Len POV**

I tightened my scarf that was loosely wrapped around my neck, which I received from Rin last year for Christmas. The important thing about this was that it had the cute bananas that I loved on it and it was warming my neck in this horrible weather. I feel like giving her something special this year. Maybe a new ribbon? Headphones? Man, thinking about all the presents I could get her is making my head hurt.

"Len!" The teal haired girl cried out, she was breathing so hard I could see her breath as she took a stop to her running in the freezing weather.

"What's the rush, Miku?" I called back.

"M-mik-uo," She huffed, "w-wants you."

"What does he want?" I asked in annoyed voice.

It had been weeks after fight we had.

"I d-don't know." Miku sat down on the bench beside me trying to calm her pounding heart down.

"Well, tell him I said….." I looked down at feet, "I'll think about seeing him but I'm not apologizing."

Miku gave me sympathetic look, "Come on, Len. It's been a long time since you guys talked. It's almost Christmas."

"I don't care. If he's expecting a present tell him, **Santa's not coming.**" I was getting really annoyed just thinking about that asshole.

"Len…." Miku sighed, and she quietly walked away.

**Mikuo's POV**

"What did he say?" I asked as my sister stepped into our house.

"He said the same thing," She tugged on one of her boots that decided it wasn't coming out, "When will you give up already?"

I gave her no answer because there was nothing to say.

I needed to get over this, but when will it return to the days where Len and I were laughing our butts of as we "force" dressed Rin in a recycling bin for Halloween. We laughed harder, when she came home crying because some kid stuffed his homework into her mouth.

Oh whatever. Len's gone, big deal. But I knew deep down that it was a big deal. "What do you want for dinner?" Miku shouted from the kitchen.

"Not hungry." I toke hold of the TV remote and started going through channels.

"Come on Mikuo!" She pouted.

"Shut up! I'm trying to listen to the TV here." I glared at her.

Miku grabbed the flying pan and cracked eggs into it, "We're having scrambled eggs."

"What? I hate eggs, they're disgusting." I kept my eyes fixed on the TV screen.

"You are going to live with it." Miku rolled her eyes and went back to her cooking, "You're just like that because Len's not around."

"Well I'm not eating then." I still kept my eyes glued to the TV avoiding Miku and her comment about Len.

Miku was silent for a while, until there was a knock on the door.

I got up and opened, hoping it was Len.

I was disappointed as Rin walked in, leaving snow all over the place.

"Rin!" Miku shouted cheerfully from the kitchen.

"Miku!" Rin skipped into the kitchen without noticing her shoes were still on.

"Wow, eggs for dinner. Can I have some?" I heard Rin cooing over my sister's disgusting junk. _What a loser. How is Len related to her? Both Len and I hate eggs. Well, we made a vow to hate them forever. I wondered if Len is keeping it. Why am I still thinking about LEN?_

"Mikuo!" Miku pounced on the couch, "What are you watching?"

I quickly turned to the TV, finding out what I was watching, "History."

"Are you crazy?" Miku looked at me suspiciously, "You never watch history!"

"Maybe it's a new thing for me, Miss Know It All." I replied calmly.

Miku glanced in Rin's direction and mouthed, "Mikuo has been acting weird lately."

Rin mouthed back, "So has Len."

I, Mikuo Hatsune was alarmed. I raced to Rin and grabbed her shoulders, "What's wrong with Len? Is he okay? Has he been eating well?"

"Um, he's okay with eating, but he seems in a bad mood." Rin shoved my hands off.

My eyes went back to my normal glare, "No one wants to touch you. Oh look! You got my hands dirty."

Rin stomped out of our house and slammed the door.

Miku sat down next to me and closed her eyes.

"You're not sleeping here!" I pushed her off the couch.

"Oh yes I am mister!" Miku got up and shoved me back with all her might.

I fell back, knocking over the lamp.

It sadly crashed, but Miku and I laughed in the dark room.

Me, on the floor cover in glass shards.

Miku, laying on the couch with potato chip bags.

It had been a long time since I laughed like this.

"Are you still thinking about Len?" Miku ruffled my hair.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"You should tell him." Miku encouraged.

"Fine." I agreed.

**Len POV**

"Len come here!" Rin shouted.

"What?" I questioned not looking away from my computer.

"Did you buy me a present yet?" Rin smile grew larger as she walked toward me.

"Not yet. I'll buy it today." I promised.

"Yay!" Rin was really excited today because tomorrow was Christmas.

"Did you buy one for me?" I smirked.

"I didn't exactly buy it but it's going to the best present you'll ever get!"

"Welp, I better head to the store." I patted Rin's head and walked out of the house without a jacket…..or shoes.

When I walked into the store, I spotted Miku going into the toy section.

"What are you doing in the toy section?" I eyed Miku suspiciously.

"Ahh!" Miku jumped as soon as she heard my voice.

"What?"

"N-nothing, I'm just finding something that Mikuo would like." Miku said nervously."

"Why are you in the toy section?" I asked, "You're getting Mikuo a toy?"

"W-well, I don't know what Mikuo would like." Miku pouted.

"Follow me." I lead Miku to the girl's clothing section.

**Mikuo POV**

"You did as I said, right?" I raised an eyebrow.

Rin nodded her head.

"Good." I grinned.

"Now can you tell me about the fight?"

"Ok." I gave in, "We were in a big basketball game at school. After a while the game was 8-10, we were losing by 2 points. Len decided to shoot a 3-pointer and not pass in to me when I was open. He shot and missed. Everyone was blaming everything on Len. As Len told them I was the one who told him to shoot. We soon got in a fight. Len left with a black eye. I left with a broken arm. We haven't talked since."

"That sucks." Rin gave a sad smile, "At least you're back to your happy self."

**Len POV**

I tore off Rin's orange wrapping paper. The present seemed flat.

I was disappointed. It was a piece of paper, probably a card.

I opened it and was shocked. It was a letter from Mikuo.

_Dear Len,_

_I'm sorry. We should stop ignoring each other._

_I miss you. Come to my house at 6._

_ -Mikuo, your friend._

This time I grabbed my shoes and ran to Mikuo's house as quickly as possible in the deep snow my feet were cold. But as holding on to my shoes, that Mikuo gave me last year, I was good.

**Mikuo's house**

As soon as Len reached the door,

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry!"

Len and Mikuo shouted.

They soon realized, they both missed each other.

Rin and Mike entered from the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas!" Miku called out and handed Mikuo a new pair of pink underwear and a ribbon tied to it.

Mikuo stared at it in confusion.

"Len picked them out. He thought they suited you" Miku smiled.

"H-hey!" Len blushed.

Mikuo hugged them all including Rin.

Snuggling under the Christmas tree they all shouted, "Merry Chrismas to all and a Happy New Year!"


End file.
